Rob Davison
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = St. Catharines, ON, CAN | career_start = 2003 | draft = 98th overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks }} Rob Davison (born May 1, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman currently playing for HC Oceláři Třinec in the Czech Extraliga. Playing career Davison began his junior career in the Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League, for the St. Michael's Buzzers in 1996-97. The following year, he joined the North Bay Centennials of the major junior Ontario Hockey League. After posting 11 points in 59 games, he was drafted by the San Jose Sharks in the fourth round, 98th overall, in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft. Davison returned to North Bay for another two seasons before making his professional debut with the Sharks' minor league affiliate, the Kentucky Thoroughblades of the American Hockey League in 2000–01. The following season, the Thoroughblades relocated from Kentucky and became the Cleveland Barons. Davison scored his first professional goal that season, in 2001–02. In 2002–03, following the trade of defenceman Bryan Marchment, Davison was called up from Cleveland and made his NHL debut with the Sharks. In his third game, he scored his first NHL goal against Martin Gerber in a 3-2 overtime loss to the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. Davison finished the season with 3 points in 15 games with San Jose. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Davison played in the UK's Elite Ice Hockey League with the Cardiff Devils. He recorded 7 goals (second among team defencemen) and 15 points in 50 games as the Devils finished the season as Challenge Cup runners-up. When NHL play resumed the following season, in 2005–06, Davison scored a career-high 6 points in 69 games. He remained with the Sharks until February 26, 2008, when he was traded to the New York Islanders in exchange for a seventh round draft pick (Jason Demers) in 2008. On March 18, 2008, in a game against the Toronto Maple Leafs, Davison scored one of the longest goals in NHL history when a shorthanded clearing attempt from around his own goal line took several bounces along the ice before skipping over the glove of goalie and former Sharks teammate, Vesa Toskala and into the net for the Islanders' lone tally in a 3–1 loss. The 174-foot shotwas only Davison's third goal in 187 career games. After one season with the Islanders, he was signed by the Vancouver Canucks to a one-year, $560,000 deal on July 10, 2008, as an unrestricted free agent. Davison was acquired by his former agent Mike Gillis, the newly appointed general manager of the Canucks. On July 31, 2009, Davison was signed by the New Jersey Devils. Davison has played one game for the Devils in the current season, spending most of his time with the AHL's Lowell Devils. Awards and achievements *North Bay Centennials Defensive Player of the Year - 2000 *North Bay Centennials Scholastic Player of the Year - 2000 Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Albany Devils players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cardiff Devils players Category:Kentucky Thoroughblades players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:New York Islanders players Category:North Bay Centennials alumni Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:HC Oceláři Třinec players